Amor al recuerdo
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: La historia de un amor disfrazado, la vida misma puede ser muy cruel cuando de amor y sentimientos se tratan; una mente perturbada y un alma rota, son las palabras perfectas que describen la situación de Elsa y Anna Arendelle [ONE-SHOT]


_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta historia son míos, todos los derechos de éstos perteneces a Disney, únicamente los uso para dar vida a este escrito._

* * *

Durante cinco años, mil ochocientos veinticinco días, cuarenta y tres mil ochocientos horas, que la hermana de aquella pelirroja no dejaba de sonreír desde que era feliz, donde con la sola sonrisa de su hermana mayor parecía que todo se descongelaría a su paso, que el amor que desbordaba por sus ojos sería lo suficiente para calmar las guerras del mundo.

Anna estaba realmente contenta de ver a su hermana así, desde que se casó parecía que todo había cambiado, ya no era la misma chica retraída, asocial, huraña y hosca que había sido durante su infancia y adolescencia, manteniéndose alejada de profundizar relaciones interpersonales más allá de su familia, mostrando solo una faceta educada y cortés al resto de la especie humana.

Eso cambió cuando a sus 21 años durante su último año de universidad conoció al joven Frost, Jack Frost, ambos eran tal para cual, compartían manías, gustos, intereses, ramos laborales, hobbies, parecían predestinados para compartir su vida, tras un año de noviazgo, realizaron la ceremonia de bodas.

Toda la fiesta, los preparativos, la recepción, el vestido, todo trajo vueltos locos a la familia Arendelle, era la boda del siglo, no escatimaron en gastos a lo que permitía su economía.

Decorados, mesas de dulces, comida, bebida, el salón, faltó poco para que literalmente lazaran la casa por la ventana.

Anna jamás vio tanta felicidad en el rostro de una pareja, toda la noche ambos bailaron con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas, compartiendo algunas palabras de vez en cuando, susurrándose arrumacos, compartiendo besos y estrechando sus cuerpos, sintiendo la música en cada fibra de su ser y demostrando la armonía que compartían con sus pasos, por ningún motivo se separaron más de dos metros en toda la celebración.

Ambos eran envidiables, verlos juntos era como ver una pareja de muñecos de pastel, ambos conocían las necesidades, defectos, carencias y virtudes del otro.

Idun y Adgar, los padres de las hermanas Arendelle se sentían satisfechos de que eso hubiese sucedido, que la suerte y la fortuna le sonrieran a su hija mayor con un muchacho de tales características.

* * *

Los últimos dos años…

Todo se fue en picada…

Era una noche lluviosa, Jack volvía del trabajo, dicho empleo estaba en una ciudad cercana, por lo que a diario se trasladaba de un sitio al otro, estaba feliz, le habían dado el ascenso, ganaría lo suficiente para comprar la casa que habían visto hace un tiempo, donde tendrían el espacio necesario para poder tener cuantos hijos quisiesen, un amplio patio, una pequeña alberca, suficientes habitaciones, una vasta cocina, donde preparar toneladas de platillos, porque la cocina era un sitio donde se complementaban de maravilla, desarrollando exquisitos alimentos que fascinaban a todos en las reuniones familiares.

Por la tarde decidió enviar un bouquet de rosas blancas y rojas a su esposa, por medio de una florería local, con una tarjeta que decía:

" _El amor es como el aire que respiramos, no lo vemos, pero nos permite vivir, tú, Elsa, eres quien me permite existir, te veo en la cena, lo prometo_

 _Siempre tuyo, Jack Frost"_

Sin embargo se le había hecho un poco tarde, por lo que ya iba un poco de madrugada, las horas extras, la noticia de su ascenso y otras cosas más lo habían retenido más de la cuenta, sin embargo sabía que con el ramo de por medio sus esposa lo perdonaría.

Esa era una de las cosas que le fascinaba a Jack, poder sorprender a su esposa, hacerle detalles, verla sonreír, que lo viese con esos hermosos zafiros cargados de una amor embriagante que los hacían lucir aún más profundos de lo que ya lo eran.

Conducía con cuidado, era sumamente precavido tras el volante y mucho más con la tormenta que acababa de terminar de azotar, era plena temporada de huracanes, la carretera estaba aparentemente despejada, escuchaba su canción favorita en la radio.

Tarareaba alegremente la canción y tamborileaba el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante, la temperatura había bajado por la lluvia, lo que provocó que se empañara un poco el vidrio delantero, adecuó la dirección del clima, liberando un poco de aire caliente por la ventilas.

Ese fue el tiempo necesario para el impacto…

Un auto lo golpeo de frente, destrozando todo, arrebatándole en un suspiro el alma y llevándola lejos de su cuerpo para fundirse con el universo…

El otro vehículo fue el responsable de todo, un grupo de universitarios ebrios sin conductor designado, creían que la autopista les pertenecía a esas horas, grave error, iban en sentido contrario a más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, a comparación de Jack que iba por la mitad de dicha velocidad, el impacto fue peor para él, haciendo explotar la bolsa de aire que terminaría de hacer presión en su pecho, siendo la causa de sus costillas rotas y sus pulmones perforados, fue instantáneo.

Del otro coche sólo el conductor y el copiloto pagaron el coste de la imprudencia, los pasajeros solo presentaron contusiones, golpes, raspones y una pierna o brazo rotos…

Desde ese día Elsa cambió…

* * *

Anna se ha hecho responsable de su hermana y su perturbado estado mental, sus padres no sabían que hacer, consultaron a diferentes especialistas, pero todos daban el mismo diagnostico que la psicóloga Anna Arendelle: Demencia…

¿Cómo sabría Jack que el detonante de eso sería el arreglo floral?

Cuando se notificó el deceso del joven Frost, Elsa negó rotundamente el hecho de que eso hubiese sucedido, él le había prometido que volvería, no cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese así, ese fue el resguardo de su mente para no afrontar la pérdida, ella pasó días enteros con una silla frente a la puerta esperando a que llegara, pero lo peor del caso, era que repetía la rutina de ese catastrófico día, se ponía el mismo atuendo, se peinaba igual, cocinaba lo mismo, incluso fingía tomar el arreglo, del que al paso de un mes solo quedaba la canasta y las hojas podridas junto a una nota amarillenta, Elsa no se aseaba, no lavaba el conjunto de ropas, ignoraba a su familia…

Se negó tanto a todo que ni siquiera fue al funeral de su esposo, cosa que provocó todo el odio hacía ella por parte de la familia Frost.

Tampoco cambió su apellido… " _¿Por qué he de cambiármelo si Jack y yo seguimos casados, es más en cuanto llegue díselo, para que veas que se irritará más que yo"_ era lo que siempre respondía.

Hasta que un día ocurrió, Jack cruzó esa puerta cargando un arregló de flores, traía un peinado algo extraño, lucía un poco más bajo, su voz era algo diferente, pero a Elsa no le importó era su esposo, su amado y adorado esposo, cumpliendo su promesa, cenaban juntos, reían, bromeaban, se daban mimos, veían una película y luego iba a dormir.

Estaba segura de que ahora podría callar a todos esos tontos que aseguraban que él había muerto, incluso eso se lo contó a su esposo con indignación de como todos parecían estar queriendo jugarle una broma bastante pesada y cruel, Jack no le decía mucho al respecto, solo le decía que debía de dejar de ensimismarse y abrir los ojos a la realidad, eso molestaba a Elsa además de confundirla, ¿por qué precisamente él le hablaba igual que el resto? No recordaba a su esposo de esa manera, casi parecía que le daba una terapia o un curso de superación personal, sin embargo decidió ignorar eso.

Aunque Elsa no lo supiera, esa rutina se repitió tres meses continuos, sin apenas un cambio más en las palabras de "Jack" quien usaba otras, pero le vendía la misma idea.

Hasta que se cansó de que le dijera esas cosas que en sus oídos se escuchaban horrendas y fuera de todo raciocinio, la manera común en que el matrimonio solía dejar de discutir sin sentido, cuando llegaba a hacerlo que era extremadamente raro, uno de los dos terminaba dando un fogoso beso al otro culminando en un acto sexual mucho más apasionado que los acostumbrados por ambos, así que eso hizo ella, calló a su marido de ese modo y lo arrastró hasta la cama donde ambos compartieron el lecho, a ella le extraño que el cuerpo de su marido fuera un poco más menudo, quizá la falta de gimnasio le estaba repercutiendo en su físico, incluso le hizo mención de ello durante el acto, además de hacer referencia a su virilidad, bromeando con que se había reducido, extrañamente no recibía respuesta más que gemidos desesperados, cuando logró alcanzar el orgasmo cayó rendida entre las sábanas.

A la mañana siguiente notó que estaba sola en la habitación, solo entonces hubo un avance, se colocó otra ropa, hizo un nuevo platillo y esperó pacientemente a su esposo a que llegara, lo que la preocupó en sobre manera, llamó a su madre y le contó todo lo ocurrido, evitando mencionar lo del sexo.

Su madre se sorprendió, al parecer Elsa por fin había comenzado a pasar las páginas

Tres días "reales" pasaron para que Jack volviera a aparecer y llevar un ramo de flores distinto con una tarjeta diferente, sin embargo este Jack lucia distinto más cohibido, apenas y tenía contacto físico con su esposa, lo que provoco en la chica sentimientos encontrados, quizá se había ofendido por insinuar que su miembro se había reducido, o algo por el estilo, sabía que los hombres eran sensibles con temas de esa índole.

Los siguientes días Jack no hizo su aparición…

Elsa duró estancada en ese "nuevo" día, durante un par de meses, las llamadas desesperadas de ella a su madre tenían a la señora Idun con los nervios de punta, de cómo Jack no había vuelto y lo preocupada que estaba, a ella le partía el alma escuchar a su hija en aquel estado.

Por lo que después de ese par de meses Jack volvió al apartamento…

* * *

Anna se comenzó a inmiscuir en aquel huracán en que se convirtió la vida de su adorada hermana, a quien siempre admiró, de quien siguió sus pasos y consejos, provocando que en algún punto se enamorase de ella…

Eso lo comprendió el día que probó sus labios y sintió su cuerpo…

* * *

Probando método tras método para sacar a su hermana de aquel hoyo de depresión y alucinaciones, no logró conseguir ninguna respuesta ante sus estímulos.

Habló con sus padres.

Les planteó una posible idea que podría servir, hacer a Elsa vivir en una fantasía donde el mismo Jack la sacara de ese deplorable estado. El matrimonio Arendelle expresó sus dudas al respecto, no lograban seguir la idea que proponía su hija menor

Consistía en personificar a Jack y fuera él quien "le diera las terapias", dicho con esas palabras los mayores comprendieron, sólo había un nuevo inconvenientes ¿quién sería ese maravilloso actor?

No podía ser cualquier persona, tenía que ser alguien que supiera toda la situación a detalle, que fuese psicólogo y sobre todo que se prestase a hacer las cosas de ese modo.

Sin vacilar Anna se propuso para el papel, sabía que era poco ético atender los problemas mentales de su hermana, por compartir una relación personal con el paciente, lo mejor era alguien externo a la familia, pero era imposible hacerlo de ese modo, nadie tendría la paciencia y la habilidad necesaria para lograr realizar avances significativos.

* * *

Enredó su cabello, optó por el talco para dar la semejanza al cabello de su cuñado fallecido, una camisa holgada para esconder sus senos, unos zapatos de plataforma para añadir centímetros y el uso de una voz un poco más gruesa, gracias a que de adolescente estuvo en un taller de doblaje durante el verano.

Todo estaba listo, era solo ponerlo en escena, reconstruyó un poco las cosas, en lugar de que fuese un florista quien llevara el arregló sería ella.

Le causó un nudo en la garganta ver a su hermana así de descuidada, parecía que había envejecido 10 años tras la muerte de Jack, sin duda eran almas gemelas…

Al menos habían logrado lavar su ropa cuando había estado durmiendo los días anteriores, limpiaron su apartamento y de forma milagrosa que se diera una ducha.

La casa ya estaba en condiciones, su guardarropa y cuerpo también, sólo su mente seguía siendo un desastre del cual Anna decidió hacerse cargo.

El primer día no hubo avances, la pelirroja ya se lo esperaba, aun así estaba orgullosa de la aceptación que había tenido su hermana para con su personaje improvisado.

Notó que las cosas iban mal cuando se percató de que su hermana le indicaba que hablaba raro, que no le dedicaba palabras de amor, que no probaba su comida, que le desconocía.

Cambió la táctica.

Al llegar con ella y llevar el bouquet de flores le sonreía, le decía cuanto la amaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla o en la frente, entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, como había visto a su cuñado hacer siempre que estaban sentados, le daba algunos besos juguetones en el cuello mientras le daba la terapia, fue así como dio un poco de resultado.

La risa de su hermana la hacía feliz, tenía esos dos años sin siquiera hacer algún sonido de júbilo.

La molestia persistió en Elsa, la joven psicóloga lo notaba, a mediados del tercer mes…Todo dio un giro…

Anna recibió un fogoso beso por parte de su hermana, demandándole después que se callara, que no le dijera esas cosas sin sentido y que mejor se dedicara a amarla

La pelirroja perdió el control de la situación, no logró zafarse de aquello, desconocía que su hermana fuera poseedora de tal fuerza, _"sin duda el cerebro nos quita ciertos candados cuando deseamos algo_ " fue lo que pudo alcanzar a pensar en una fracción de segundo.

Si no hubiese sido porque Anna disfrutó del toque de su hermana sobre su cuerpo, y sentir como era capaz de hacerle arquearse del placer con sus dedos como sustitutos del miembro de Jack sobre la mujer de cabellera rubia; lo cual evidentemente en medio de todo le causó gracia, al parecer su cuñado estaba dentro al menos de la media en cuanto al tamaño dado que sus dedos resultaban ser algo insuficientes para complacer a su hermana, sin todos eso pensamientos de por medio entonces, habría sido una violación…

En el momento en que todo terminó, Anna estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar, acababa de tener sexo con su hermana…

Se sentía extraña, culpable, responsable, confundida, nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Sin vacilar dejó el domicilio en medio de la noche, antes de partir notó en su hermana una sonrisa tan tranquila que solo la hizo estar más en conflicto consigo misma, estaba completamente dormida, lo que facilito a la menor salir sigilosamente.

Tres días en los que seguía asimilando la situación no se apareció por la casa de su hermana, sin embargo dejarla de aquel modo sería malo para la terapia, así que se animó a ir, pero no logró concentrarse, sentía la cara arder, sus ojos bailaban nerviosos, apenas y lograba dar respuestas vagas, las únicas veces que logró hacer contacto visual ráfagas de la noche compartida acorralaban sus sentidos, por lo que se retiró antes, no era capaz de continuar…

* * *

El mes siguiente se encerró consigo misma y su propio terapeuta, un joven pelirrojo que fue su compañero en la universidad, con quien llevaba una buena relación laboral, por lo que era la mejor opción para ella, dado que no pretendía hablar sobre eso con sus padres, no sabía cómo plantearles la situación, podría decirse que en sí no lo hacía más que por el lazo sanguíneo, era por sus propias emociones.

En ese tiempo observó y notó facetas de su hermana que solo Jack conocía, le cambiaba la cadencia de la voz, tenía una mirada más profunda, sus actos eran más delicados, su risa más cantarina, algunos gestos más coquetos y sugerentes, Anna estaba embobada, al inicio se sentía incómoda por entrelazar su mano con ella, o de siquiera besarle la frente o las mejillas de formas continuas, el primer límite que cruzó fue el de besarle el cuello, esa fina piel tersa y apetecible.

Al paso de los días se volvió adicta a eso. Jamás imaginó que terminaría en la cama con la rubia.

Hans estaba sin palabras, tanto la situación de la hermana de Anna como de la chica misma salían de los esquemas con los que había tratado, estaba en una extraña encrucijada ¿qué era lo correcto?

La menor de las chicas Arendelle notó eso en su colega, así que decidió manejar sus problemas ella misma, le agradeció infinitamente que al menos haya intentado entenderla a ella, sus impulsos y la situación de su hermana, que comentarlo en voz alta le había dado más respuestas en un tiempo más corto que lo que le hubiese tomado analizarlo a ella por sí misma.

Salió de ahí, sabía qué hacer, lo primero era afrontar a sus padres, por lo que encendió su móvil que llevaba todo el mes apagado.

Su teléfono sonó, era su madre, por lo visto deseaban hablar con ella, la confrontación sería más pronto de lo esperado…

* * *

Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de sus padres, como única separación la mesa que había entre ellos y Anna.

Comenzó hablando más clínicamente del padecimiento de su hermana, señalando algunos ligeros avances que había generado la terapia, pero su madre no quería hablar con la psicóloga de Elsa, deseaba hablar con Anna, su hija.

Le interrogó sobre su ausencia de un mes, de cómo las llamadas de Elsa le indicaron en un principio que todo había comenzado a marchar mejor, que parecía que su tiempo avanzaba, sin embargo no fue así, salió de un día para sumergirse en otro, en uno donde quedó alterada por la partida inesperada de Jack y que no volvía, lo único que atinó a hacer su madre por los últimos quince días fue mandar a la puerta de su hija mayor una arreglo con una nota que le decía que ese día no llegaría a dormir, la primer semana funcionó la segunda, ya no, los engranajes temporales de Elsa avanzaron, comprendía que pasaban los días y que su amado esposo no cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Eso a Idun le partía el alma, porque al intentar señalar que su yerno estaba muerto Elsa le colgaba de inmediato negándose a escucharla.

Por otro lado le preocupaba la incomunicación con su hija menor durante ese mes, algo estaba claro en la mente de la señora Arendelle, en definitiva algo había pasado para ese distanciamiento, Anna no dejaría a un paciente botado y mucho menos tratándose de su hermana, por ello tras intentar varios días buscarla en su teléfono personal, hasta por fin dar con ella, citándola de inmediato en su casa.

Por lo que abordaría el punto apenas y su hija cruzase el umbral de la puerta para que le contase qué era lo que causó aquello.

Por su parte Anna estaba sumergida en una especie de ataque de ansiedad, todas sus manías y tics nerviosos se manifestaron, frotaba sus manos con impaciencia, su pierna temblaba involuntariamente, mordía su labio inferior, se restregaba el cuello y colocaba un mechón de cabello inexistente detrás de su oreja.

Anna inhaló una amplia cantidad de aire que exhaló con fuerza por su boca…

Decidió sincerarse.

Le dijo todo a su madre, detalle a detalle, de cómo poco a poco diferentes sentimientos y emociones se habían albergado en su interior, no había marcha atrás estaba aceptado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermana, además de decir que todo eso se originó durante el tratamiento de la misma, que antes de aquello no existía nada parecido en su corazón, ni en su sistema límbico.

Le habló sobre el sexo, sin dar detalles, solo le comentó lo referente al tamaño, que inevitablemente la hizo reír y a su madre esbozar una sonrisa, porque hasta el momento había mantenido una cara de póker.

Para Idun todo era un duro golpe, no creyó que nada pudiese volverse peor en su vida familiar, grave error, bien dicen que cuando algo va mal, seguro podría ir mucho peor, y era justamente lo que estaba viviendo, ya no podía con esa carga, primero la muerte de su yerno, en segundo la demencia de su hija mayor y ahora incesto consumado… Anna se había enamorado de su hermana…

Adgar se levantó de inmediato y se marchó al patio, no deseaba saber nada más, desde entonces no le dedicó ni una sola palabra a Anna, ni en su lecho de muerte una par de décadas después…

La pelirroja simplemente agachó la mirada estaba esperando la reacción de su madre, sintió como se levantó de su asiento y contó los tres pasos que hicieron falta para tenerla al frente, solo entonces alzó la vista esperando recibir una bofetada, tenía ya la mandibula tensa para evitar que saliese volando…

El golpe no llegó

Su madre la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca, con tanto amor, cariño, dulzura, se sintió feliz, después de sumergirse en esa sensación sonrió y correspondió la intensidad del abrazo, el cual duró más de lo que cualquier abrazo haya durado jamás

Cuando por fin se separaron, el llanto estaba presente en los rostros de madre e hija

El rostro de Anna estaba relajado, ya no sentía culpas por lo que había estado cargando en el interior de su alma, jamás se había sentido tan ligera como en ese momento.

En cambio Idun, Idun lloraba por sus dos hijas, ella jamás se había imaginado una situación así para su familia, pero de igual modo las amaba, no podía culpar a una ni a otra, simplemente los eventos se desarrollaron de una forma completamente aleatoria, si hubieran apostado por un final a la historia, ninguno de los miembros de la familia Arendelle hubiese ganado…

Algo más había en el semblante de aquella madre, angustia, por el futuro de su hija menor, solo bastaron fracciones de segundo tras la declaración de su hija para tener una visión del futuro que le depararía a sus niñas, sabía que su pelirroja hija necesitaba fuerzas para afrontar su amor, no solo por lo criticado por la sociedad, o por el hecho de que fuesen mujeres, que a decir verdad era el menor problema de la situación, sin no el hecho de que Anna tuviese que llevar a cuestas un amor unilateral con cargar con el amor de Elsa no era problema, pero sería doloroso saber que solo era un remplazo de un Jack inexistente.

Que la rubia no vería a una chica pelirroja dándole mimos, tocándole y besándole, ella siempre vería a Jack…

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Anna lanzó al olvido la idea de una terapia o una recuperación por parte de su hermana, por las madrugadas cuando Elsa dormía, la pequeña de las Arendelle lloraba desconsoladamente en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina, pues vivía justo lo que su madre imagino hacía años atrás cuando ella le confesó su amor por su hermana y que la madre no quiso decirle, el dolor de no verse completamente correspondida, de ser solo un fantasma.

El primer año lo dejó pasar de aquel modo siendo Jack, confiaba que con el tiempo pudiera mejorar…

Eso no pasó…

Ya no importaba que usase faldas o vestidos, cambiase su voz dejase sus trenzas, ya no existía nadie en la mente de Elsa más que Jack y eso corroía el interior del frágil espíritu de Anna, porque ya ni siquiera podría ver a su hermana y pedir consejo o refugio…

A veces se consideraba masoquista, por las noches lloraba y por los días rebozaba de felicidad, con solo ver la sonrisa de su hermana y rosar sus labios le era suficiente, era el ungüento necesario, la venda para su corazón roto, Elsa era la razón de su desdicha y al mismo tiempo lo más bello de su existencia…

No se arrepentía de su decisión tampoco, jamás podría arrepentirse de amarla…

— _Ven a la cama Jack, es tarde, si se te enfría la nariz te enfermarás_

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron a la pecosa levantar el rostro de la mesa, la penumbra permitía que no tuviera que explicar la razón de su llanto, restregó sus ojos y se levantó del sitio con la mejor sonrisa que pudo y caminó en dirección a la platinada

— _Tienes razón, amor_

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella para emprender el tramo hacia el dormitorio, con mariposas en el estómago y el alma rota, solo Elsa era capaz de hacerla sentir de ese modo.


End file.
